pembletonfandomcom-20200214-history
Masterworks Institute
The Masterworks Institute is a research facility and institute of higher learning based in Woleseat. The Institute specialises in the development of advanced engineering and the training of students in the practical application of science and technology. Originally founded by members of the Guild of Miners and the Worshipful Company of Railway Workers who were dissatisfied with what they perceived to be the restrictive nature of the guilds system, the Institute was originally rejected by traditionalists within both institutions. Despite this, the reputation of the Masterworks Institute quickly grew, gaining sponsorship from both the Pemblish government and an array of private investors who saw opportunities in a guild-independent school for engineers. The Institute has been at the forefront of Woleseat's renewal of fortunes in the modern era, with the development of new steam barges reinvigorating the floundering canal trade. The Institute also provided a network of gas street lights to Woleseat (the second city in Pem to acquire them) as a gesture of goodwill to the city's people. Ongoing Projects Theological Engine Project The Theological Engine Project, codenamed 'Project Brass Balls', is a collaboration between the Unified Church of Pem and the Masterworks Institute to create a steam-powered, programmable method to amplify the range and clarity of prayer. In a nutshell, the machine is a direct semaphore to the gods. The hope is that if such a machine could be created, then the careful process of the Balance of Worship could be easier maintained. The Engine should theoretically be able to monitor the partiality of divine favour in the vicinity, and rectify any imbalances in how the pantheon is addressed, so that nasty little calamities such as the sinking of Okar or the fall of Ankh don't happen in Pem. The Masterworks insists that great strides in progress are being made, however an inspector visiting on behalf of one of the Masterworks' major investors, the Undercourt, suggested that all that was currently existent was a large shed with a chimney at the back of the Institute's compound. Airship Project The Airship Project, known within the compound as 'Project Icarus', is an attempt to develop lighter-than-air vessels which could rival those created in the Kingdom of Alleuria by the Entreprise Les Freres Pontbeurrier group. The primary investor is naturally the Pemblish government, who fear an 'airship gap' between them and Alleuria, particularly with growing international tensions. However several other private investors have also come forth, seeing potential business opportunities. The Alphabet Group, most known for their ownership of the Pembleton and Rubellium Canal Company, have invested heavily, seeing potential for courier services to far northern territories such as Archpolonia and Drumpfton. As of yet however, Project Icarus has only been seen to have achieved short, unsteered flights in their balloons before coming sharply back down to Earth. Despite this, there are rumours that the visible balloon flights leaving the compound from the Aberfalla Memorial Launching Site may be a ruse to direct attention away from far larger airship developments, perhaps to divert the attention of Alleurian spies. Steam Engine Project The steam engine project, known as 'Project Mother's Mangle', aims to develop the power and efficiency of steam engines through new materials, new manufacturing techniques, new designs and miniaturised parts. It's not very exciting, however every so often someone gets caught in the moving parts of one of the prototypes and dies horribly. But it pays well, so it's hard to complain about the lax safety standards. The project has most recently developed a new, superior form of engine for steam barges which is smaller, more efficient, and less prone to setting fire to the boats than older models. It also minimises the previously problematic issues regarding tidal motion, which had prevented older engines from being used in boats in the open sea, leading some to suggest that a true steam ship may someday be developed. Project Striptease Every Friday, the staff at the Masterworks bunk off two hours early from work to get inordinately drunk and play cards. They don't like their investors to know that they do this however, which is why this activity is codenamed 'Project Striptease'. Project Gymnastic Nobody knows what precisely what 'Project Gymnastic' is. Not even engineers of the Masterworks claim to know what it could be, which means that it must be a really, super-secret, super-important project whatever it is. And probably really, really cool.Category:Universities Category:Organisations